The blue cat and the forest
by Akaritama
Summary: Did you ever try to follow a cat in a forest? no? here's someone who did Slight Len x Kaito


The blue Cat and the Forest

Summary: Ever wandered out in the forest..and saw this peculiar creature? Did you ever try and follow it? Here is someone who did..

Akaritama: Ok do the disclaimer please Gakupo!

Gakupo: Akaritama does not own the Vocaloids! If she did she'd be holding a karaoke party filled with pocky and ramen 24/7!

Akaritama: Ok you can go now

Gakupo:….+Walks off+

Genre: Horror/Fantasy

Rate: M

Pairing: slight kaito x Len

"Wait for me!" A young blonde boy ran after his sister as they played.

"No Len! You're doing it wrong! We're 12 already and we haven't even played Hide and Seek once!..Ok I'll explain again, go stand by that tree and count to twenty slowly then come and find me alright?"

The blonde nodded to his sister and walked to the tree.

"One……two…three"

The girl smiled and quickly ran from him to find a place to hide.

As the girl ran she saw something odd move just ahead, it looked like a blue cat.

The cat seemed to notice her and ran as if telling her to follow him, as the girl followed the cat deeper and deeper into the forest her brother had already finished counting and was now looking for her.

"Rin where are youuuuuuu?!?"

The young boy looked around in several bushes and trees to see if his sister hid there

"Rin…Meiko told us not to go to deep into the forest….."

The cat had now led the girl into a mansion deep inside the forest and up the stairs to a big ballroom.

"Woah! This room is huge!"

As Rin looked around the ballroom in awe she then noticed that the cat that she had followed was not there anymore.

"Kitty…Blue kitty where are you?"

"This house was not for you to find…"

Rin turned around finding a blue haired man standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Mister, a blue kitty led me here!"

"The cat was not for you to follow….."

The man walked over to the young girl.

"You must be disposed of right away"

The girl shook her head trying to run only to be captured by the man

"N-nOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Rin where are you?"

Len sighed'…..Sis is nowhere to be found, Meiko's going to get angry….."

Len was about to give up when he saw the blue cat

The cat approached him, purring and rubbing his face against Len's leg.

"Hi there..have you seen my sister??" Len asked

The cat ran off with Len following him.

As the cat ran into the mansion it headed into a room to the left instead of up the stairs.

"Hey you're too faaaast!!!" Len tripped and fell into the room.

It was a small cozy bedroom.

"Wonder why the kitty brought me here.."

"He brought you here cause I asked for it."

Len turned to face the blue haired man.

"I've waited so long for you, young Len and finally you're here now."

"W-who are you?"

"I am Kaito..I have lived in this mansion for a very long time.."

"H-have you seen my sister?"

The man shook his head "I have not"

"T-then I'll be on my w..way…"Len fell quiet when he saw that the man…had a tail.

The man blinked and turned to see what he was looking at "there's no one there…"

"N-not that..t-tail.."He pointed at the man's tail

"Oh that it's nothing..it's quite normal to have..but I must ask you not to leave…well it's rather that I must inform you that you cannot leave."

"W-what?!?"

"Everyone who has followed me..and tried to get out of this mansion has been unsuccessful in leaving this mansion..alive that is."

"S-so what do you want from me?"

"I want you..to stay with me."

The blue haired man kneeled, taking the boy in his arms, simply embracing him.

"Stay here..I've been alone…for so long…please don't let me be alone anymore"

Len sighed "Mister…I can't stay….I've got to find my sister."

"Stay…."

Len winced at the feeling of something small and sharp against his back.  
The man, who was getting desperate had slightly lost it, his cat nails growing.

"N-no!" Len tried to get away from the man's grip.

As he managed to free himself Len set himself to the wall, keeping an eye on the man.

"Mr. Kaito I'm really sorry but I cannot stay."

"Didn't I just tell you…Humans cannot leave this mansion..once they have followed me in…so stay…make yourself home..I shall prepare something to eat…"

The blue man regained his calm posture and walked out of the room into the kitchen.

Len set himself down on the bed, deciding to make himself at home, since he had no choice either way.

"The bed's really soft……but it still bothers me that I can't find Rin.."

And before he knew it he drifted into a deep sleep, however his dream was not a pleasant one.

His dream was a dream close to a nightmare from hell, screams, deaths, blood everywhere until he was woken up by the blue haired man.

"I am sorry to disturb you but dinner is ready Len."

"I guess I could go for something to eat." He got up and followed the man into the dining room.

Once he walked into the room the table was filled with all kinds of food and drinks, the boy never have seen such a large amount of food on one table before stared in awe before noticing that the blue haired man was staring at him.

"Y-yes?"

"Nothing I just found the look on your face adorable, let's eat shall we?" the man guided Len to his chair and sat down beside him.

"Did you make all of this yourself?"

The man nodded "Having a lot of free time on your hands gives you the opportunity to sharpen your skills."He raised his fork" Itadakimasu"

Len nodded and ate as well.

Never had Len tasted such delicious food, however..when he was eating the roast he found it to taste odd…as he pried it with a fork he found something shocking, a piece of cloth from his sister's clothing.

"M-may I go to the bathroom please? I guess all that running made my blather full"

"Down the hall on your left…"

When Len was in the bathroom he threw up everything he had eaten before, suspecting that everything he ate was probably part of his sister before…did this mean that the blue haired man had killed her? He had to know if that was the case

Once was done he ran out, trying to find another way to the kitchen.

He found a secret passage and walked in to find a blood covered kitchen.

Shocked as he might've been he walked through the kitchen and there it was, hanging from the wall was what was left of his sister…her head….

"R-Rin…who..did this to you?!?" Len was horrified to see his sister in this state

"Now you've seen this…I can't let you live…"

Len turned only to be pushed to the ground by the man and strangled.

"Why did you do it?!?"The now struggling Len asked the man

"Cause this mansion was not for her to find….this mansion was for the two of us alone! But now you've seen this I have to kill you."

The blonde boy struggled in vain trying to free himself from the man's grasp, this leading to him dying even faster.

The man picked the corpse up and carried it back to the bedroom setting it down on the bed

"Now you will not leave me…never…"

END

Akaritama: I hope you liked it! And this proves it…don't follow cats in a forest. 


End file.
